medianimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Wilkerson
Full Name: Lala "Golden" Wilkerson Species: '''Bear '''Gender: Female First Appearance: '''The Krazy Kids Show: Special Edition '''Latest Appearance: The Krazy Kids Show: A New Beginning Role: '''Mother of three (five in The Krazy Kids Show: A New Neighborhood) '''Mrs. Wilkerson is a mother of three (mother of five in The Krazy Kids Show: Series II) that lived on Oakside Drive for a long time. When she had her kids (Malerie, Brandy, Skyler, Ning-Ning, and Peace), she wanted the best for all of them. So she spends her time, trying to tell her kids about life outside of Oakside Drive. Personality Mrs. Wilkerson's personality is mostly speaking restless, cranky, and sometimes strict. All she does for them is about the love that she has for them, but her crazy high school years has carried over to some of their disfunctions. Appearance Mrs. Wilkerson looks like a beige bear with various dresses on. She has dark-brown eyes and a big nose (probably to be able to sniff her favorite beverage, Beeheaven), and a smile just to be happy. Her arms are much more like a T-Rex's arms, only longer and much more chunkier. In The Krazy Kids Show: Special Edition (Series I) In the movie, Mrs. Wilkerson was trying to put her daughters in Azure Middle School for their 8th grade term. So, she went to Azure Middle School for an Open House meeting with the principal, Principal Dogwald, and to meet the teachers, Miss Dogling, Miss Granola, and Ms. Baggins. But after the school meeting next morning, there was a leak that affected all the schools' systems. So her only choices were to home school her kids or move to another state. So she chose to home school. For to bring out the funness of the movie, her kids don't really get home schooled. But they get strict discipline sometimes, when they don't do stuff without permission. In The Krazy Kids Show: A New Neighborhood In this movie, Mrs. Wilkerson move to a new neighborhood, due to the chippings of the old house. In the beginning, the whole family unpacks their boxes and then Ning-Ning appears. The reason why she was in the house was because her Grandma died and with her mom away (for a debut album), the Ruff Agency had to take her to the Wilkerson's house. And then, Peace shows up with her packages. She became part of the family (due to family problems) and that made up all five of them. Trivia *Mrs. Wilkerson once had a date with Principal Dogwald back when she was 22. Eventually, she turned him down, because he was so nervous and clumsy at the restaurant, Newtron's Diner. *When she went to college, Miss Dogling was her roomate. *Nana Wilkerson and Mrs. Wilkerson has a lot of family issues (with Mrs. Wilkerson's nana being naggy, and her being braggy). Gallery Mrs. Wilkerson.jpg|Mrs. Wilkerson at her interview. Miss Dogling.JPG|Mrs. Wilkerson's roommate, Miss Dogling. Category:Characters from The Krazy Kids Show: Special Edition Category:Characters from The Krazy Kids Show: A New Neighborhood Category:Characters